


Her Married Name

by YumKiwiDelicious



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tries to explain a human tradtion to Neytiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Married Name

"Jake." A thin finger flicked the young Na'vi's ear.

Jake Sully groaned and threw a blue arm over his pointy ear. The finger poked him in the sighed and he rolled over groggily. He peeked open one sleepy eye and saw a blur of blue and green. After blinking a few times, his mates face came into focus and she frowned at him.

"Jake, you must get up," Neytiri huffed in irritation. "We have to go find my mother."

Jake sighed and stretched from head to tale tiredly. Neytiri pat his shoulder encouragingly before moving away to sharpen her knife. Jake groaned internally at the idea of seeking out Neytiri's mother. It had become clear not long after the attack that though she respected him, Mo'at definitely did not approve of his mating with her daughter.

"Hurry, Jake," Neytiri sighed, tossing as stray piece of bark at him before returning to her knife.

Jake sat up slowly and stretched his neck experimentally. He yawned once, sharp teeth flashing in the sunlight before he stood. Marching into the bright sunlight he breathed deeply before sitting down behind his mate, long legs folded neatly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sully," he yawned, resting his chin on her shoulder. Neytiri's back straightened as she turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed and she stared at him as if he really were a moron.

"This is not my name," she said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Jake cleared his throat in embarrassment and knew his skin had probably grown a darker shade of blue. "I know…it's just…in the Dreamwalker world it's…" he floundered for the word under his mates hard gaze. "Customary that when people are married- er mated, the female takes the male last name."

Neytiri tilted her head, wide green eyes trained on Jake. The idea he was explaining to her made no sense at all. "I do not understand," she admitted evenly, her tale flicking lightly from side to side near Jake's face.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "My full name is Jacob Sully, so as my wife, you'd me Mrs. Sully."

"And this is law in the Dreamwalker world?" she asked skeptically.

"Oh no, no!" Jake said waving her off. "More like…tradition. Do you understand?"

Neytiri let her eyes wonder sideways as she thought this over. Finally she nodded and returned her attention to her knife. Jake breathed a sigh of relief, resting his hands on her slender waist. He dropped his chin back to her shoulder and watched her shape and sharpen her knife.

It was quiet for some time before Neytiri glanced briefly over her shoulder at her mate. "Jake?"

"Yeah?" he said, head raising slightly.

"It is a stupid tradition." With that she stood and stowed her knife away. Grabbing her bow and flinging it over her shoulder, she dove out of the tree and left Jake alone. He laughed lowly to himself and stretched out on his back. He had a feeling Neytiri would say that now matter what world they were in.


End file.
